Unnamed Love
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Lily is pregnant and Starscream is gay, Barricade is jealous and Megatron is overjoyed. But what will happen when Barricade takes his jealousy a little too far? Full summary inside. 'cade/Oc, Megs/OC, Screamer/Blackout. Poll on profile. Please complete?
1. Chapter 1: 3 months on

Unnamed love

By: Ratchet'sapprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this plot and my OC

Genre(s): Romance/Suspense

Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC, Starscream/Blackout

Rating: M

Summary: Lily is pregnant and Starscream is gay, Barricade is jealous and Megatron is overjoyed. But what will happen when Barricade takes his jealousy a little too far? How will Lily react when she finds out that one of her friends has been killed by the jealous mech? What will Megatron do when he finds out? To understand this story, please read Unwanted Pleasure.

Chapter 1: 3 months on.

"What!" Shouted Lily.

"Please do not shout Lily?" Asked Starscream.

Lily was astonished.

"What, this isn't something to shout about? I mean, you trusted me enough to tell me this because you didn't think that Megatron would like it" she said.

Starscream cycled his intakes.

"Yes, but I do not want to whole base to find out" he said.

Lily smiled.

"Well they're gonna find out anyway" she said.

"How?" Asked Starscream.

There was an evil look in the blonde's eyes that Starscream didn't like.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" She shouted.

Starscream face palmed.

"That is not the way that I wanted everyone to find out" he said.

Lily laughed.

"Well, you're gonna use your human holoform, and we are going to go clothes shopping. I need some new clothes and the baby needs some clothes" she said.

Starscream activated his holoform and sighed.

"We are going in my alt form though" he said.

Lily shook her head.

"Too inconspicuous. We need something that's not actually gonna attract people's attention. And while Megatron's away talking to Optimus, we can go shopping" she said.

Starscream sighed and whined a little.

"Oh come on, you'll love it. I've heard from some friends, that you guys are supposed to be really good fashion experts, and plus you can look it up on the internet" said Lily.

"Who guys? Cybertronians or homosexuals?" Asked Starscream.

Lily chuckled.

"Gay guys. Now come on. Oh, who's your partner, or don't you have one yet?" She asked.

Starscream mumbled something and Lily stopped.

"What was that?" She asked.

The F-22 mumbled again and Lily almost hit him around the head.

"Say it again louder this time" she said.

"BLACKOUT!" Shouted Starscream.

Lily was shocked. But the shocked face soon turned to a look of pure excitement.

"Cool, we'll go get him too" she said.

Starscream shook his head.

"No. If he finds out that I told you he'll offline me" he said.

"Pfft. Mighty Starscream afraid of 'kout? Come off it" said Lily.

"It is true. He did not want anyone else to know."

"So, have you two done _it_ yet?"

"Done what?"

"You know. The horizontal mambo."

Starscream blushed and Lily laughed.

"How was it?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Starscream.

"How was it?"

"Umm, uh, well..."

"No. Don't worry about it. You can tell me in your own time. Now then, lets go shopping."

"If I have to."

Lily laughed again and pulled Starscream towards the Audi R8 Spyder that Megatron had gotten her.

* * *

_Autobots & Megatron._

"So, you and Lily are now bonded huh?" Asked Sideswipe.

"Yes. Why?" Asked Megatron.

The silver bot shrugged and sat down.

"Just askin'" He said.

Then Optimus came back in.

"We have agreed to your conditions Megatron. However, if you begin to mistreat Ms Bond, then I am afraid we will have to break this treaty" he said.

Megatron nodded.

"I understand Optimus. And I would never mistreat the one human being who has shown me why you care for them so much" he said.

Optimus nodded and held out his servo. Everyone else in the room left and the two brothers were left alone.

"I am so glad to have my brother back" said Optimus.

Megatron smiled and pulled his brother into his arms for a hug and to begin the spark clensing.

"You can thank Lily for that. She has shown me wonders, and now that she is carrying my child, I do not think that I could ever harm her" he said.

"Yes, but what about other humans?" Asked Optimus.

The warlord chuckled.

"I believe that if I harmed another human being, that Lily would be on my aft in an astro second" he said.

Optimus chuckled and pulled away from his brother.

"How is Lily?" He asked.

"She is functioning. The so called 'morning sickness' has vanished and she is really happy now. She is even beginning to 'show' as she calls it" said Megatron.

The blue and red mech nodded.

"Do you know the gender of the child yet?" He asked.

Megatron shook his head.

"Lily said she would like it to be a surprise" he said.

Optimus smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder joint.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to go back to Lily and see how she is doing" said Megatron.

The blue and red mech nodded and smiled.

"That is fine" he said.

He then walked with Megatron to the front of the autobot base.

* * *

_Starscream and Lily._

"What about this?" Asked Lily, trying on a dress.

Starscream scrunched up his face.

"No?" She asked.

The F-22 holoform shook his head.

"That does not suit you one bit" he said.

He then walked over to the dress hangar and saw a lovely short black dress.

"Try this" he said.

Lily took the garment and went into the changing rooms to try it on. When she came back out, Starscream whistled.

"You look wonderful" he said.

The blonde woman smiled and blushed.

"Thank you" she said.

"Right, you need shoes and a cute little bag to go with that" said Starscream.

Now he was getting into the spirit of things. She smiled and took his arm.

"You having fun?" She asked.

Starscream nodded.

"Yes. I never knew that shopping could be so fun" he said.

"So, you'll come with me again once I get bigger?" Asked Lily.

The mech nodded.

"Of course. You need maternity clothing do you not?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"Well there you go then. And maybe next time, we could bring Blackout" said Starscream.

"Yeah, as long as you two keep your servos to yourself. I don't want to have to watch you two be all over each other. You can do that in the bedroom. Oh, isn't your room right next to Megatrons?" Asked the blonde.

Starscream nodded.

"Well, don't make too much noise, or Megatron's gonna know that you're gay" said Lily.

The mech chuckled and they went into the shoe isle.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY the SEQUEL is up. everybody shout YAY!. So, I really hope you enjoy this one just like you enjoyed Unwanted Pleasure. Please review? And yes, the first chapter of this story, is very much the same as the epilogue on Unwanted Pleasure.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Unnamed love

By: Ratchet'sapprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this plot and my OC

Genre(s): Romance/Suspense

Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC, Starscream/Blackout

Rating: M

Summary: Lily is pregnant and Starscream is gay, Barricade is jealous and Megatron is overjoyed. But what will happen when Barricade takes his jealousy a little too far? How will Lily react when she finds out that one of her friends has been killed by the jealous mech? What will Megatron do when he finds out? To understand this story, please read Unwanted Pleasure.

Chapter 2: Jealousy.

Barricade was walking down the hall of the Decepticon base, he was looking for Lily. He didn't know why, he was just looking for her. He knew that she was now Megatron's bonded and that if he touched her then Megatron would be really annoyed, but he just really needed to see her. There was something going on with her, she was hanging around with Starscream a lot more these days, and he was sure that Megatron had noticed it too.

Suddenly, he saw her. Just stepping out of Megatron's room, her hand on her stomach and she was walking towards him.

"Hello 'cade" she said.

"Hello Lily. How are you?" Asked Barricade, looking at her stomach.

The blonde smiled.

"I'm fine thank you 'cade. W-what are you looking at 'cade? Do I have something on my shirt?" She asked.

"No. You..um..I do not wish to insult you Lily. But I believe, your appearance has changed a little. I believe it is called putting on weight?" Asked Barricade.

Lily looked down to her stomach and cussed.

"Umm, yeah. About that...I'm pregnant" she said.

Barricade's optics went dark for a minute, Lily guessed that he was looking up pregnancy on the internet.

"Who's child is it?" He asked.

"_She_ is Megatron's daughter" said Lily.

The decepticon scout's servo clenched so hard that the cables snapped. He was staring at Lily like he wanted to kill her. What was this feeling that he was experiencing? He looked it up and found that he was experiencing jealousy.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?" Asked Lily.

"_Why_ did you go with _him_?"

"What do you mean _him_ Barricade? Are you referring to your leader as not having a name?"

"That child should be _mine_ Lily. I was the one who took your virginity was I not?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But **_what!_**"

"Please don't shout at me Barricade. And just because you took my virginity, it doesn't mean that I have to stay with you for the rest of my life. Yes it would be the proper thing to do, but I am not a proper girl, I never have been a proper girl, and I never will be a proper girl. There are a few more things that you need to learn about human sex habits."

Barricade growled and walked off. Stepping over Lily and walking towards his quarters. Lily shrugged and continued to walk towards the front of the base.

"May I ask where you are going beautiful?" Asked a familiar voice.

Lily smiled and turned around.

"I am going to the Autobot base to see how our baby is doing. Because no offense to Scalpul or anything, but he can't check a baby for his life" she said.

"Hmm, you be careful" said Megatron.

He then activated his holoform and knelt in front of Lily.

"Now you be good for your mother" he said.

He then felt a little bop on his servo.

"What was that?" He asked.

Lily put her hand on her stomach and she felt it too.

"She kicked" she said.

"Kicking your daddy's not a nice thing to do" said Megatron.

Lily chuckled, pulled Megatron to his stablising servos and kissed him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. And if she isn't then I'm sure you'll tell her off" she said.

"You bet. Now go" said Megatron.

The blonde chuckled and turned around.

"Oh" she said as Megatron tapped her bottom.

She walked out of the base and got into her Audi R8 Spyder and sped towards the Autobot base in Diego Garcia.

* * *

"Hello Lily" said Optimus.

"Hello Optimus. How are you?" Asked Lily.

"I am well thank you."

Lily could tell he was confused about why she was here and she smiled.

"I've come to have the baby's progress checked. I really hope she's alright" she said.

"You are having a femme?" Asked Optimus.

The blonde smiled.

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling that she is a she" she said.

Optimus smiled and put his servo down on the floor. Lily smiled and climbed aboard.

"You cannot possibly walk to the med bay in your state" said the mech.

Lily chuckled.

"I've driven all the way here Optimus. I'm fine, I can walk. I'll be doing a lot more in five months time" she said.

"Yes, I heard that labour is a very painful experience" said Optimus.

"Mm hm. It can be. And considering I can't have this baby in a proper hospital with the proper drugs, I'll be having more pain."

"I am sure that Ratchet will have the right medical equipment necessary."

Lily smiled and soon they arrived in the medical bay.

"Hello Lily are you here for your check up?" Asked Ratchet.

"Hi Ratchet, yes I am" said Lily.

"Alright. If you would just put the young lady on the berth please Optimus?"

Optimus did just that and smiled at the blonde human.

"I will be outside Lily" He said.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Okay Lily, if you would just lay back and lift your shirt up" said Ratchet.

The blonde did just that and Ratchet scanned her and then put the results in a hologram.

"There you go Lily. Your baby is perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the gender?" He asked.

Lily shook her head and put her top down.

"No thank you. I would like it to be a surprise" she said.

Ratchet smiled and put Lily back onto the floor. He then opened the door for her and gave her another time for another check up.

"Alright. I'll be here" she said.

"Take care Lily" said Ratchet.

She nodded and smiled.

Optimus picked her up and took her back to the front of the base, where she had left her car.

"Be safe Lily" he said.

"Hmm I will thank you" said Lily.

She then got into her car and went back to the Decepticon base.

* * *

Barricade was in his quarters thinking about all the different things. Replaying small snippits of the scene that happened 3 months and a week ago.

_'Barricade was walking along the halls of the decepticon base, and he had just passed Megatron's quarters, when he heard small moans coming from the room. They weren't from Megatron, they were too small and high pitched to be Megatron's._

_He opened the door, quietly, and stepped in. The stench of human arousal attacked his sensors, and he found himself become quite hard at just smelling it. It was obviously Lily who was moaning like that._

_The scout activated his holoform and began to walk towards Lily's quarters. He heard the shower running and the stench of arousal was getting stronger. Also, Barricade was getting harder with each step that he took._

_When he got into the bathroom, the stench was so strong, that he literally had to force himself not to moan. But then he noticed the figure behind the shower curtain. He smiled, unclipped his codpiece and stepped into the shower with her._

_"Why-didn't-you-tell-me-that-you-had-a-smaller-version-of-yourself?"_

_"It is called a holoform Lily. I do not wish to be in the body of a human, so I made it look like myself"_

_"B-Ba-Barri-Barricade!"_

_"Barricade, I need you inside me, p-please, Oh gods please?"_

_"You are a virgin?"_

_"Please?"_

_"I am sorry Lily, but from what I have researched, it does get better"_

_"Mmhm, oh gods Barricade, move, please?"_

_"Please, move faster, harder?"_

_"Oh, B-Ba-Barri-BARRICADE! I'M COMING!"_

_"Primus, LILY!"'_

He knew he was hard from just watching what happened, and he didn't want to sort it out for himself. But he knew that Lily was bonded to Megatron, and any advance on her could leave him either severely harmed or worse, deactivated.

"Why were you not with _me!_ Lily? I was your first. You should be with _me_ not with _Megatron_" he said to himself.

Barricade got up and walked out of his quarters. He looked around for Lily and heard the noise of the Audi R8 Spyder that _Megatron_ got her. He wanted to regurgitate the energon that he had drank ten minutes ago. And he almost did when Megatron met Lily and kissed her before putting his audio receptor to her stomach. He growled and walked the other way.

"Fragging humans. Need to get their sparks settled on one mech and one mech only" he muttered.

He looked back to see Megatron pick Lily up and carry her to their room. His optics dimmed in anger and he stomped out of the base.

* * *

"Oh god Megatron. Yes, oh gods yes, right there" moaned Lily.

Megatron was giving Lily a back massage, but it proved to be making him quite aroused.

"Will you stop moaning like that Lily? Or I will have to get you on your knee joints and make love to you" said Megatron.

Lily chuckled.

"I'm sorry. All this being pregnant stuff is taking a toll on my back and shoulders" she said.

"You know we haven't made love for three weeks now?" He asked.

The blonde turned around and looked at Megatron.

"Shit. I've been hanging around with Starscream and Blackout and I've forgotten all about my husband. Oh baby. I'm sorry" she said.

She then put a seductive look on her face.

"We can do it now if you like?" She said.

Megatron's optics brightened and he nodded. Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He moaned and put his servos on her sides. He laid down and allowed her to straddle him. He felt her take his codpiece off and he then felt her get off him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mm nothing" said Lily.

The warlord watched Lily as she stripped for him. He looked down at his interface cord and saw it was leaking.

"Hmm, someone likes my show" she said.

"Indeed. Although, I am sure that he would love to be burried deep inside your beautiful body" said Megatron.

Lily chuckled and straddled Megatron again. She took his interface cord into her hand and lowered herself onto him. They both gasped at the feeling and Megatron had to refrain from bucking into her.

"Lily. Please move? My self control is on a hair trigger" said Megatron.

The blonde smiled and began to move, lifting her hips off of his and holding it, before sliding back down and impaling herself again. She kept this up for a while, until they were nearing completion.

"Oh gods Megs. Oh yes, oh gods, oh yes. Oh my gods yes. Megatron I'm close" moaned Lily.

Megatron was too. He could feel it and he put his servos on Lily's hips and began to thrust up into her. Both moaning and gasping and panting. Coolant and sweat mingling together as they both reached their peak.

"Oh god M-M-MEGATRON!" Shouted Lily.

"Primus LILY!" Shouted Megatron.

The blonde slumped on her lover and smiled down at him.

"Wow. We should try that more often" she said.

"What?" Asked Megatron, wrapping his arms around Lily.

"Not having sex for three weeks then having the most mind blowing sex ever."

"Hmm. Yes. That was quite good."

Lily smiled and snuggled closer to her lover.

* * *

Outside, Barricade was listening to the moans and the grunts of Megatron and Lily.

"That should be _me_ and Lily" he said.

He then walked off in a grump. Going into his quarters to rid himself of a very painful erection.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. Here's the second chapter. Thank you Blitzwings Babe for being my first reviewer. I love ya gal. Please review?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and scares

Unnamed love

By: Ratchet'sapprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this plot and my OC

Genre(s): Romance/Suspense

Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC, Starscream/Blackout

Rating: M

Summary: Lily is pregnant and Starscream is gay, Barricade is jealous and Megatron is overjoyed. But what will happen when Barricade takes his jealousy a little too far? How will Lily react when she finds out that one of her friends has been killed by the jealous mech? What will Megatron do when he finds out? To understand this story, please read Unwanted Pleasure.

Chapter 3: Fights and scares.

Lily awoke to the feel of being kicked out of bed. She groaned and sat up rubbing her baby bump. Megatron onlined his optics and sat up also. He looked down to where Lily was rubbing and his optics had concern in them.

"What is it?" He asked.

The blonde continued to rub her baby bump and sighed. She then smiled at her husband and kissed him.

"That baby's kicking me out of bed. I think she thinks I've had enough sleep" she said.

Megatron smiled and lowered his face plates to Lily's baby bump.

"Stop terrorising your mother. That is my job" he said.

Lily chuckled and slapped Megatron on the back. The warlord then jerked back holding his face and looking in shock at the bump protruding from the blonde's abdomen. He poked Lily's stomach and the baby kicked again. He did it again and the baby kicked yet again.

"She kick you?" Asked Lily.

Megatron nodded.

"Serves you right" said the blonde.

The warlord smiled and kissed Lily. He then got out of bed and helped her out.

"This child is going to very much like her mother" he said.

"What? Sexy, Adorable, Cute and fiesty?" Asked Lily.

Megatron nodded.

"Yes. Minus the sexy part" he said.

Lily looked around at him and held her hand up.

"Oh! Oh! You are sleeping on the couch tonight mister" she said.

She then walked into the bathroom, leaving a shocked Megatron behind. Said warlord then heard water running and the toilet flush. He activated his human holoform and walked into the bathroom and got into the tub behind Lily. He began to tip water down her back and rub it at the same time.

"You are a very, _very_ lucky mech Megs" said the blonde.

"And why is that my love?" Asked Megatron, massaging Lily's shoulders.

Lily groaned.

"You have very -ungh- talented hands" she said.

Megatron chuckled and continued to massage the blonde's back and then proceeded to wash her down. Making sure that he took his time on the baby bump. The baby kicked, making them both laugh.

"She's gonna be a water baby, like her mom" said Lily.

"A water baby?" Asked Megatron.

"Um. When I was in my mom's tummy, she took a bath with the water rising above her baby bump. Apparently I kicked non stop throughout the whole bath."

Megatron laughed.

"In that case, yes, this young lady is going to be very much like her mother" he said.

Lily smiled and leaned back on Megatron.

* * *

A few hours later, Lily was in the lounge talking to Starscream and Blackout, when Barricade came in. He really didn't look very happy at all. In fact, he looked feral.

"Lily. I want to talk to you" he said.

"Yes and 'I want' never gets Barricade" said Lily.

Starscream smiled.

"What's the matter Barricade? You upset because a little human is bad mouthing you?" He asked.

Barricade growled and began to talk in Cybertronian, before he realised that Lily could speak it too.

"You will not harm Starscream Barricade. If you do, I will see to it that you are punished" said Lily.

The decepticon scout walked over to Lily and scooped her up into his servo, startling her as he did so.

"Barricade, put me down, please?" Asked the blonde.

"No. I want to talk to you, and I will do so whether you say so or not" said Barricade.

He then walked out of the room, with Lily in his servo. Said blonde sighed and sat down on his servo. Soon, they were outside and Barricade was putting her down, before activating his holoform.

"What is it that you want Barricade?" She asked.

He had noticed that she wasn't calling him 'cade' any more. He growled, walked up to her and smashed his lips to hers.

"Ow. Barricade, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Lily.

"You. Are. _**MINE**_. You are not _his_. You were never _his_" said Barricade.

Lily snorted.

"Excuse me? When exactly did I say that I was yours?" She asked.

Barricade growled. She had a point. She had never said that she was actually his. But...

"Look. I understand that you're upset Barricade. But I'm sorry. I can't help who I fall in love with" said Lily.

The decepticon scout growled.

"If I had known that you would fall for _him_, then I would never have brought you here" he said.

"So why did you?" Asked Lily.

"Because I thought you could fix _him_. I did not count on you falling for _him._"

Lily sighed.

"Alright. I'm _sorry_ that I fixed you up. I'm _sorry_ that you brought me here. I'm _sorry_ that I lost my virginity to you. I'm _sorry _that I fell for Megatron. And I'm _sorry_ that I am carrying his child" she said walking away.

Barricade opened his mouth to say something, but Lily rounded on him.

"Actually you know what? I'm _not_ sorry that I fixed you up. I'm _not_ sorry that you brought me here. I'm _not_ sorry that I fell for Megatron and I'm _not_ sorry that I am carrying his child. What I _am_ sorry about, is the fact that I lost my virginity to you. What I _am_ sorry about, is the fact that I found you even _remotely_ attractive" she said.

The mech growled, grabbed Lily by the arm and grabbed her by the throat. He then pulled her towards him so that his face was in hers.

"You take that back femme" he said.

Lily narrowed her eyes and growled too.

"No. Because I mean _ever_y bit of it" she said.

This made Barricade even more angry and he threw Lily from where he was, and she hit the wall of the base. Her head cracking against it. She slid down, holding her stomach. When Barricade had calmed down, he realised what he had done and walked over to her. When she didn't wake, he deactivated his holoform, went inside and put her in the medical bay. Scalpul came over to her and looked at her.

"What-done-to-human-'cade?" He asked.

Barricade looked down. It was clear he regretted what he had done.

"I got angry" he said.

Scalpul looked at Barricade and clicked.

"Need-to-get-to-Autobots" he said.

Barricade looked up and began to panic.

"No. Can you not do anything?" He asked.

Scalpul shook his small head.

"Injuries-too-bad-for-me" he said.

The mech cycled his intakes and nodded. He then put her on the floor, transformed, activated his holoform and put her in his back seat, before driving off to the Autobot base.

* * *

_Autobots_

Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide were talking in the main hangar. They were talking about Lily and Megatron and the fact that they were going to have a new sparkling around, when Barricade came rushing in.

"I need your help Autobot" he said.

Ratchet came over and took Lily out of the decepticon's servo. He scanned her and then looked at Barricade.

"What happened?" He asked.

Barricade mumbled something.

"What?" Asked Ratchet.

The decepticon mumbled again.

"Speak up Barricade" said Ratchet.

"I said. I got angry" said Barricade.

Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet were all fuming at this admission. Ratchet left the three of them and took Lily to the medical bay where he proceeded to do scans on her and make observations on the baby. Fortunately, the baby seemed to be fine, however, Lily wasn't. A laceration on the back of her head, and bruising on her back. He walked back into the main hangar and pushed Barricade up against the wall by his throat.

"How dare you do this to a human femme. Especially a human femme who is **_carrying_**!" He shouted.

Optimus and Ironhide had to restrain Ratchet, because he would have killed the decepticon scout. The CMO calmed down after a while and then went back into the medical bay.

"I did not mean to. I did not realise what I was doing" said Barricade.

"You should have thought of that before you let yourself get so angry" said Ironhide.

Barricade put his head down and nodded.

"I will have to notify Megatron about this" said Optimus.

* * *

_Decepticons_

Megatron was going mad at the base. He couldn't find Lily anywhere. He looked in their quarters, nothing. He looked in the lounge, nothing. He growled.

"Where _**IS**_ she?" He asked.

"Where is who Lord Megatron?" Asked Starscream.

Megatron looked at his second in command.

"Where is Lily?" He asked.

"Barricade came to talk to her about two Earth hours ago sir" said Starscream.

Megatron growled, but then he got a message from Optimus.

_**:Megatron. We have Lily here. She is hurt:**_

He growled again, walked outside, transformed and flew off to the Autobot base.

* * *

When he got there, he saw Barricade, who was stood outside and looking quite scared in himself.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Barricade pointed inside the base, and Megatron rushed past him and into the base.

"Where is Lily?" Asked Megatron once in the base.

"She is in the medical bay Megatron. You must listen to me first" said Optimus.

The warlord stopped and looked into Optimus' optics.

"Barricade got angry with her and threw her against a wall. The baby is not harmed, but Lily is harmed quite bad and will have bruising" said Optimus.

Megatron growled and rushed into the medical bay, where he saw Lily sat on the examination berth, crying.

"Oh Lily. My dear Lily" he said.

He rushed over to her and scooped her up into his servos, putting her near his spark. His optics roamed the room and then looked back down to his human.

"M-Megatron? P-Please don't le-let Barricade near me?" Asked Lily.

"I will not my dear. I promise" he said.

He then put her down and asked Ratchet to watch her. Ratchet nodded and Megatron walked out of the medical bay and out of the base to Barricade.

"I am so sorry my lord. I really did not think" pleaded the decepticon scout.

Megatron did not listen to the scout's pleas. He took him by the nape of the neck and slam dunked him on the floor.

"It is bad enough that you have harmed Lily. You would have been in more trouble if you had harmed the baby too. As it is, you will get the rightful punishment when we get back to the base. And Barricade?" He asked.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron?" Asked Barricade.

"Do not try to run from me. You will fail and it will only make your punishment worse, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes Lord Megatron."

Megatron snorted and walked back into the base to pick Lily up.

"Megs. Don't you think that we should name the baby. Instead of just calling her 'baby' all the time?" Asked Lily.

The warlord looked at the autobot CMO and sent him a message.

_:What is the gender of the child?:_ He asked.

**_:Female Megatron:_** said Ratchet.

Megatron smiled and nodded. He then took Lily out of the base, let her stand on the floor, transformed, let Lily inside him and then flew back to the decepticon base.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright. Here's the thrid chapter. Now then, I am giving YOU my readers, the chance to name the baby. Any Cybertronian name that you can think of, but it has to be female. The one that I like the best, will be the name that I use for the baby when she is born :)_**


	4. Important announcement!

Unnamed love

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**_YOU WILL BE GLAD TO KNOW, THAT I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY. ALSO. I HAVE FOUND A NAME IN THE REVIEWS THAT I REALLY LIKE AND YOU WILL FIND IT OUT WITHIN THE NEXT STORY HOPEFULLY. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON._**


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble Barricade?

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. If I did then Jazz wouldn't have died. Ownership belongs to Michael Bay.

Genre(s): Romance/Suspense

Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC Starscream/Blackout

Rating: M

Summary: Lily is pregnant and Starscream is gay, Barricade is jealous and Megatron is overjoyed. But what will happen when Barricade takes his jealousy a little too far? How will Lily react when she finds out that one of her friends has been killed by the jealous mech? What will Megatron do when he finds out? To understand this story, please read Unwanted Pleasure.

Chapter 4: Trouble Barricade?

Once Megatron had put Lily in her bed to rest, he went back outside and collared Barricade.

"How **_DARE_** you harm my bonded Barricade. It is bad enough that you harmed her...if you had killed the baby, you would have been offlined so fragging fast you would not have had time to say Primus" he said.

Barricade knew that he had done wrong and he looked down to the floor in total submission to his leader. To be honest...he didn't know what came over him when he had harmed Lily. Back on Cybertron...before he had joined the Decepticons...he was the protector of femmes...and he would have never harmed a carrying femme.

"My apologies Lord Megatron. I should not have let my anger get the better of me. I beg for your forgiveness my Lord" he said.

Megatron growled and turned around to think of a suitable punishment.

"For your punishment...you are to do **_everything_ **that my Lily asks of you. I do not care if it is in the middle of the night, or if you are in the middle of voiding waste. You will obey her every whim is that understood?" He asked.

Barricade nodded and bowed his head to his leader. At least this punishment is better than what the punishment _could_ have been.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Lily woke up and held her head.

_'Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?' _She asked herself.

Then she remembered what had happened. She growled and got out of bed, only to have to sit down again because a wave of dizzyness. Once it had passed, she got up again...slower this time, and walked out of her little room. She walked out of Megatrons room and found her way to where she knew Barricade woud be...in the lounge. And that was where he found him, along with Blackout and Sideways.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

Barricade looked down at the little human and shuttered his optics.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I said...are you frinkin' happy? You could have killed my baby!" Lily said.

The mech looked down and then looked back up at the little human.

"I apologise Lily" he said.

"Yeah, you would have been fuckin' apologising if you'd of killed my baby. I would've ripped you a new one you stupid fucking bastard" the little human said.

Then Blackout came over to her and put a hand behind her.

"Lily. You must calm down. If you get too stressed, you may abort the baby" he said.

The woman nodded and turned around and put her hands on his finger. He got the message and picked her up carefully. He began to take her to her bedroom but Lily shook her head.

"I wanna go into town. I need to calm down" she said.

Blackout nodded and took her outside before he transformed. Then Megatron appeared.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"'Kout's gonna take me into town. I need to calm down after having a go at Barricde" Lily said.

Megatron nodded and walked inside. Lily got into Blackout and he took off. He took her into town and landed somewhere he knew the humans wouldn't see him. He then activated his holoform and him and Lily walked around the town, buying things for six months time.

"What do you think?" Lily asked holding up a little pink baby grow and a little blue baby grow.

Blackout nodded at the little pink one...of course he already knew the gender of the baby and thus...picking pink things won't be a problem because the baby was a girl anyway.

"Alright. Now...we need cots" Lily said.

The mech nodded and they went to another store to get a baby cot.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Lily had Blackout's alt form all filled up with baby stuff and they were now on their way back to the base. Lily was a little tired, so she was having a nap in the mech's cab. However, she was jolted awake by a firm kick to her gut.

"Go 'way" she said.

Blackout's holoform appeared in the pilots seat.

"What is the matter Lily?" He asked.

"Baby's kicking" she said.

The mech laughed and continued to fly back to the base. When they finally got there, Lily called Megatron to help her get the baby things into the bedroom. Megatron got it all in there and then Lily went for a bath and got into bed. She was really tired.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright. Sorry for the long wait...but IT'S HERE NOW! YAY! *passes out cookies and milk* alright, I have two weeks off now...so you can be sure to expect some more updates :D Please R&R?_**


	6. Note

**_I AM SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE LAST NOTE. I AM NOW WRITING TO LET YOU KNOW, THAT IT WAS A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING, AND I WILL NOT BE STOPPING MY STORIES. THIS IS NOT ONLY DUE TO A WHOLE LOAD OF SUPPORTIVE PMS FROM PEOPLE, BUT IT IS BECAUSE I NOW HAVE SOMEONE TO BETA FOR ME. _**

**_I REPEAT THIS IS A NOTE TO SAY THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING MY STORIES._**


End file.
